dc_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
"I'm here to fight for truth and justice in the American way" Superman (A.K.A "Kal-El & Clark Kent") is a survivor of the late planet of Krypton. When his home was on the verge of destruction, Jor-El sent his only son known as Kal-El to the planet Earth by a rocket. As soon as Kal-El was far from his native planet, Krypton and the red sun exploded. Kal-El spent 3 years in his rocket to get to Earth and when he crash landed, he was found by Jonathon and Martha Kent. He eventually discovered his superhuman powers and became the Man of Steel, Superman and the mild mannered reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis known as Clark Kent. Roleplayer:Mr.Secord 'Powers and Abilities' Superman, under Earth's yellow sun possesses powers and abilities that aid him in his fight for truth and justice. *'Superhuman Strength:' Superman is capable of lifting tons over his head and is capable of moving planets as well. *'Superhuman Speed:' Superman is known to possess the speed of the Flash and uses this to fly and move as well. *'Invulnerability:' Superman is known to be impenetrable to bullets, fire, lasers and other conventional weapons, however magic, magic weapons, Kryptonite and kryptonite laced weapons can harm him. He is not harmed when it comes to electricity as well and if he was ever exposed to electricity, it will just course through his body without him recieving physical harm. *'X-Ray Vision:' The power that allows Superman to see through all materials but lead. *'Microscopic Vision:' Superman is also known to possess the power to see things the size of a nanobot on any solid surfaces. *'Heat Vision:' Superman, like all the Kryptonians on Earth are capable of emitting laser like beams from their eyes and use them as weapons against enemies. *'Freeze Breath/Super Breath:' Superman is also known to possess the powers to emit ice and wind from his mouth. *'Longevity:' All Kryptonians like Superman is capable of living far longer than an average human being and Superman has to potential to be immortal. *'Superhuman Senses:' 'Superman also possesses the powers to hear and see farther than anyone on the planet. *'Flight:' '''Like Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and even Hawkman, Superman has demonstrated his amazing power to defy gravity. *'Accelerated Healing:' Like all Kryptonians, Superman is known to heal from any injury with the solar energy of the Earth's yellow sun. *'Immunity to Disease:' Like all Kryptonians, Superman is immune to all Earth bound diseases, however there are certain diseases that he simply is not immunized against. *'Superhuman Reflexes/Agility:' Superman's reflexes are known to be superhuman fast and true, allowing him to catch things from falling. He also possesses amazing agility against his foes as well. *'Superhuman Endurances/Stamina:' The power to exert himself beyond the boundaries of human ability allows Superman to keep himself in the fight. 'Weaknesses' *'Kryptonite:Is a radioactive piece of Superman's home world of Krypton that is highly deadly to him and any other Kryptonian that is exposed to it. Usually it is green, however there are different shades. Each shade of Kryptonite has it's own effects on Kryptonians and even Humans alike, making it either harmful or harmless to both races. The Green Kryptonite is them most common and is known to drain Superman of his powers and will kill him within hours, however if encased in lead, he is shielded from the harmful rays of Kryptonite. If the substance is made into weapons such as bullets, blades and even lasers, Superman can be subdued very quickly and even killed if ever hit with a kryptonite made weapon. *'Magic:'Superman is also highly vulnerable to villains possessing magical powers. *'Red Sun:'Like all Kryptonians, Superman's powers are generated by the Earth's yellow sun, however if exposed to a red sun, like Krypton's, Superman will lose his powers unless he is exposed to a yellow sun. '''Secret Identity "This Looks like a job for Superman"-'Clark Kent as he changes into Superman' While working for the Daily Planet, Superman became the mild mannered reporter known to many as Clark Kent. He is also known as Superman (As mentioned before), who in turn goes out of his way to fight crime and stop evil wherever it may turn up. Along side his work, Clark has also found romance with reporter Lois Lane who before hand didn't see much in Clark until Superman saved her life and since then, Clark always gets assignments Lois wants, Lois is always given assignments pretaining to Superman and photographer Jimmy Olsen has been instructed by Daily Planet's Chief Editor Perry White to photograph the Man of Steel wherever he may turn up. 'Alternate Suits of Superman' Superman Forever.png|Superman (Classic Suit) Superman Returns.png|Superman Returns Pod Suit.png|Pod Suit Mourning Suit.png|Mourning Suit Ultimate Superman.png|Ultimate Superman Superman Lives.png|Superman Lives Kingdom Come.jpg|Superman (80's) Man of Steel.png|The Man of Steel 'Superman & Lois' Superman & Lois.jpg|Superman & Lois before the newspaper article "I spent the Night with Superman" Lois & Clark.jpg|Lois asleep in Clark's arms while they share the bed in the Fortress of Solitude Lois & Superman at the Fortress of Solitude.jpg|Superman & Lois at the Fortress of Solitude 'Videos' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Justice League Category:Kryptonians Category:Superheroes Category:Characters